The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Online conferences held over networks such as the Internet and using World Wide Web sites are becoming more popular. Recent advances in the web conference technology allow the attendees to participate in the same live meeting from offices all over the world.
Other advantage of web conferences is that the attendees may join the conference via a variety of computers. Attendees may join the web conference from computers physically connected to a network, as well as from various wireless devices, which communicate with the presenter's computer over a wireless network or internetworks.
However, as much as the hardware heterogeneity is advantageous in web conferencing, the fact that the devices have different display capabilities poses a myriad of problems. These problems may be experienced as much by the presenters as by the attendees. For example, if a presenter conducts a presentation from a computer equipped with a large, high-resolution screen, the conference attendees who joined the conference via devices having very limited display capabilities may be unable to appreciate the images transmitted by the presenter. For example, if a presenter transmits an image, a PowerPoint presentation page, or a Word page, etc., that is rich in content, the conference attendees who joined the conference via devices with limited display capabilities may simply be unable to see those images or pages with a sufficient clarity. Subsequently, the details that the presenter wished to convey to the attendees may be lost, and the effectiveness of the presentation itself may be diminished.
The presenter could manually simplify or tailor a presentation comprising images, pages of a PowerPoint presentation, etc., to be clearly seen on small-resolution screens, but this approach is inefficient and may result in reduced effectiveness because details have to be eliminated.